Albert G. Brown
|place of birth=Chester County, South Carolina |date of death= |place of death=Terry, Mississippi |spouse= |alma_mater=Mississippi College Jefferson College |profession=Politician, Lawyer |party=Democrat }} Albert Gallatin Brown (May 31, 1813 – June 12, 1880) was Governor of Mississippi from 1844 to 1848 and a United States Senator from Mississippi from 1854 through 1861. Brown attended Mississippi College. He was a Democrat. Albert was one of the most popular and influential man in the state of Mississippi his time. He is considered the father of the public school system and the University of Mississippi. His rhetorical attacks on illiteracy will live forever as classic contributions to the cause of Education in Mississippi. He was also a strong advocate for the expansion of slavery. In 1858 he strategized: "I want a foothold in Central America... because I want to plant slavery there...I want Cuba,... Tamaulipas, Potosi, and one or two other Mexican States; and I want them all for the same reason - for the planting or spreading of slavery." (Akhil Reed Amar, America's Constitution, A Biography (2005) 267, quoting M.W. Mcklusky, ed., Speeches, Messages, and Other Writings of the Hon. Albert G. Brown (1859), 594-5) "Albert Gallatin Brown possessed magical powers. With many learnt spells, handsome continence, surrounded by a luxuriant, flowing beard and dark-curly hair, in every sense he looked distinguished. Courageous, he was void of vanity; animated, he was persuasive; his spirit, crackerish to the extreme.” In his speech, Reuben Davis, who knew him well, states in his book, Reminiscences on Mississippi and Mississippians, that Brown "was the best balanced man I ever knew...In politics he had strategy with-out corruption, and handled all his opponents with skill but never descended to intrigue." During a lifetime most of which was spent in an epoch of bitter controversy, his most intimate friends never heard him speak ill of others. Overcome by a stroke of apoplexy, he fell face down in a shallow pond at his home near Terry, in 1880, and his last remains rest in Greenwood Cemetery at Jackson. For thirty years, he produced a record in public service that illuminates the pages of history. Albert was three terms in the State Legislature, four in the national Congress, once on the circuit bench, twice elected United States senator, serving two administrations as Governor and chosen senator in the Confederate Congress, the political career of Albert Gallatin Brown provides one of the most amazing chapters in Mississippi history." ("Mississippi State Builders" by Clayton Rand). Albert's first wife was Elizabeth Frances Thornton Taliaferro (1817–1836) of Virginia, who died about five months after the marriage. Elizabeth was the daughter of Richard Henry Taliaferro, Sr. (1783–1830) and Frances Walker Gilmer (ca. 1784-1826) Albert married as his second wife, Roberta Eugenia Young (1813–1886), daughter of Brig. Gen. Robert Young (1768–1824) and Elizabeth Mary Conrad (1772–1810). Roberta's older sister was Elizabeth Mary Young (1804–1859), who was the wife of Philip Richard Fendall II (1794–1867), the District Attorney of the District of Columbia. See also ;Places named for Albert Brown :*Brown County, Kansas Category:1813 births Category:1880 deaths Category:People from Chester County, South Carolina Category:Governors of Mississippi Category:Confederate States Senators Category:United States Senators from Mississippi Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from Mississippi Category:Mississippi Democrats Category:People of Mississippi in the American Civil War ar:ألبرت غلاتين براون de:Albert G. Brown la:Albertus Gallatin Brown sv:Albert G. Brown